Code edoko
by kenny plain
Summary: When the gang find the super computer and the factory they'll have to fight xana and save there world
1. Chapter 1

Code Edoko(this takes place after big picture show,jonny no longer have plank and he didn't go crazy)

* * *

The gang were in peach creek woods playing tag,everyone(minus jimmy) were already in there hiding places and jimmy stops counting

"Ready or not here i come"Jimmy shouts as he begans his search for after 20 mins jimmy manages to find double d,nazz and jonny before losing by leaving home base unguarded

"Hey guys what that?"Sarah asks as they all saw a sewer hole

Ed popes open the manhole which leads to an tunnle

"I wonder what down there?"Eddy asks as he and kevin starts to climb down

"What on earth are you two doing are you aware of the flith?" Edd imforms before ed lifts him and throws him down next to eddy and kevin

Soon everyone was in the sewer and kevin took out a flashlight,after walking for 10mins they found a another set of ladders jimmy was up front but jimmy was too scared

"Ugh ladies first?"Jimmy said

"Ed?" sarah said before snapping her finger and ed lifted jimmy on his shoulders and climing the ladder

Moments later everyone makes it up and out the sewer and find themsevles near an old down factory

"This looks like the factory of "i was a teenage dragon" ed said as the he runs towards with the others following him

After making down the rope the kids all pile in and the elvator it it lead them to a large room with a computer

"Woah what is this place?"Jimmy

"Rolf has never seen such a thing"Rolf said,Soon Double d sat in the chair as it rotated towards th screen

"This is abosolutly marvelous"double d said

"Al right double d we'll go and see what else is there?"Nazz said as the others left down below

B1-Ed,Eddy,Kevin and Nazz

One four teens got the a new floor where they saw four scannners in a form of a rhombus

"Did someone say awesome?" eddy said as he steps into one of the scanners

"I wonder what these do" kevin said as he,ed and nazz walks in the scanners

B2-Sarah,Jimmy,Jonny,Rolf

Once the four reach the lowest level all they found was a large manchienery with a switch

"Jimmy go and pull the switch"Jonny said as rolf then pushes towards after struggling with the switch jimmy finally pushes the switch down and everything starts up

B1

Meanwhile in the scanner room the four where still inside the scanners when suddenly the doors shuts


	2. Chapter 2

Code Edoko Episode 1-part 2

* * *

Back in the super computer room double d was still sitting in the chair when suddenly the computer turned on and a hologram of 4 regions appers behind it

"My word what is this program?" double d asks as he begans to type pictures of Eddy,Ed,Nazz and Kevin appears with a transfer process on it

"Oh it semms that i have to send them into this world,well i guess they'll be no harm done" Double d said

Meanwhile inside the scanners the four were getting worried until a voice was being heard

"Transfer Kevin...Transfer Eddy...Transfer Ed...Transfer Nazz" a voice said as the scanners start to glow

"Double d is that you?" the four asks

"Scanner Nazz,Scanner Eddy,Scanner Ed,Scanner Kevin...Virulation" double d said after pressing one last key the four inside the scanners disappears

-Lyoko-Sector 1 Ice-

Eddy,Ed and Kevin were the first to land into the new world after nazz the three stands up

"What happen to our clothes?"Nazz yells as she looks down to see her clothes has been replaces with a Chinese outfit(A Sakura to be exact),Eddy and Eds outfit has been changed into cat costumes with tails and claws and Kevin outfit has been changed to a samurai with a sword

"Where are we?"Nazz asks as she looks around "Hello?" nazz yells as loud as she can as double d answers

"Nazz what happen?" Double d asks

"Well at first we were trap in some scanners then next thing we thing we know a voice saying our names said transfer scanner virulation and then poof here we are"Kevin explains

-Supercomputer room-

"What going on head-in-sock ed boy?"Rolf asks

"Go downstairs and you'll get your answers"Double d said as the four went downstairs to the scanners room

"Transfer Jonny...Transer...Rolf...Transer ...Jimmy...Transer Sarah...Scanner...Virulation"Double d said as the four went through the same process

After half a minute the eight were reunited in lyoko rolf and jimmy had the same outfit as kevin,jonny had a same outfit as eddy and ed and sarah had a same like nazz

"So what is this place anyway?" Jimmy asks

"Well according to this databank your are all in a universe named Lyoko"Double d explaines as suddenly the supercomputers beeps rapidly

"Uh oh guys you got company it it not friendly"double d said as he warns them

Meanwhile on Lyoko the cul-de-sac kids were were looking around until they all see what looks like a Tarntula with a weird symbol on it head. the gang all look weirded out,then the tarntula then went from four legs to to and started to shoots lasers towards the kids.

"Look out"Jonny yells as the kids serperate looking for shelter but it mananges to hit nazz,sarah and jimmy injuring themoutfit as

"Uh oh guys it seems that you all have life gauges it this world and those three have lost 40 life points out of 100 "Double d explaines

"well what are we supposes to do?" Eddy said suddenly a arrow shot out of his paw but it still misses the target.

"Thats it use your weapons rolf you,kevin and jimmy all have swords use it to pentrate it you,Ed and jonny can climb up walls and shoots arrows out your gloves and nazz your along with sarah fan can be used as weapons

"All right here the plan"Kevin whispers

Minutes later eddy,ed and jonny came out rushing towards the tarantula began firing while kevin and rolf runs undetected with jimmy following being scared

"Laser Arrow" eddy shouts but it fails to hit the target but hits the legs wounding it a little. However the monster quickly recovered jumping and then crushing jonny who failed to dodge under him, then blasting eddy an ed until their fates where the same as jonny's

"JONNY,EDDY,ED" they all but double d shouted

The tartantula then scans to find sarah and nazz which it did. The two girls got out of their hiding places and launches their fans towards it but the tartantula fires lasers to shoot it off track as the monster then finishes nazz and sarah together

"NAZZ!" Kevin shouted

"SARAH" Jimmy shouted as the monster locked on their voices and charges towards them but jimmy rushes towards the tartantlua

-Scanner room-

Once Nazz awoken she found herself inside the scanner seeing Ed,Eddy and Jonny helping sarah back to full strengeth

"Ugh that was painful" Nazz said getting up to her feet as they left to the supercomputer room

Back on Lyoko The battle against the tartantula was heating as the three circuls around to confuse the monster which didn't work as the tartantula blastes rolf three times in the arm and in the gut

"Rolf be careful you only have 20 life points left" Double d warns as rolf rapidly got up and continues to then another monster appears this one resembles as a wasp with the same symbol on its head and a stinger

"Ah Great another one" Kevin said as the wasp charges straight towards jimmy who was frozen with fear

"Cry baby jimmy rolf shall protect you" Rolf said as he sheilds jimmy but was devirulizes

"ROLF!" Jimmy then became enraged as he rushes towards the tartantula while sutaining damage he pirces the symbol as the moster self destrects

"Awesome curly but we're not out of the woods yet" Kevin said suddenly the monster screehes a very loud cry and 4 more of its kind flies towards the battle

"Jimmy, Kevin get out of there quickly before your hit" Double d warns but fails as the swarms quickly finishes kevin and jimmy

After exiting the factory the gang all meet up at the bus stop with is the cul-de-sac enterance

"So what do you guys think about Lyoko?"Double d asks

"That was totally wicked sockhead we gotta do that after school" Eddy said

"Don't count me out dude let's do this tomorrow" Kevin said as the kids went home

Double d's house

Double d was quickly sleeping until his alram rang at 7:45am. He pressed the snooze button and looks out the window to relizes that it was snowing

* * *

I know they sucked in the battle vs. the tartantula but they be better next time

Next time:cold rushes


	3. Chapter 3

Code Edoko Episode 2-Cold Front

Double d couldn't believe it he knows that winter was close by but not close enough to snow

"Hey double d" a voice yells as he looks down he sees his friends ed and eddy

"What is it?" double d asks yelling out his window

"Kevin called a meeting at the junkyard shed" Eddy informed

"All right I'll be there soon" Double d said as he puts on his normal clothing and large jacket to protect him from the cold

Junkyard Shed

When the three eds walk in they see that everyone else was already there

"So what's going on since we all know about the strange weather?" Double d asks as they took a seat

"Well jimmy said that he may know what's causing all this tell them jimmy" Kevin said as he sat down and Jimmy and Sarah stood on the podium

"Well early in the morning the weather man was saying that N.A.S.A lost control of a satellite and the only trace of the hacker was this" Jimmy explains as Sarah holds a picture of the symbol that the kids encounter on the tarantula and hornets

"well it looks like the answer to this delima is on Lyoko" Double d said "All Right Rolf, Ed,Nazz you guys come with me while you three stay here i got a plan" double d said as the 4 races off to the factory

After running through the deep snow they finally reached the super computer

"Get to the scanners and I'll start the Virtulation process" double d said as the three goes down one level to the scanners and he hooks his cell phone up to the computer and calls Jimmy

"Transfer Ed...,Transfer Rolf...,Transfer Nazz...Scanner Nazz...,Scanner Rolf...,Scanner Ed...Virtulation!" Double d said as the three were sent to the ice sector of Lyoko

Sector 1-Ed,Rolf,Nazz

The three all landed in the same area from yesterday battles and they reliazed there was pulsations and powerful ones at that

"Double d what's going on here?" Ed asks

"Its simple ed those pulsations shall lead you to the key to stop this snow in our world and i lauch a special process to reset everything that happen today now get moving" Double d said as the three starts their adventure

Meanwhile double d calls Eddy

-Junkyard Shed-

Eddy phone virbrates as he answers it "Y'ello"

"Eddy i think i may have found a way to temporary fix this snow problem" Double d said "Head over to the nearest NASA station and hook up my laptop to there system" Double d said

"well that's easy since we got a abandon NASA station near peach creek" eddy said as he hangs up and the four runs towards the station

Meanwhile on Lyoko the trio were getting more closer before they were attacked by a trio of monsters the one to the left and right looks like a cubes that can walk and the one in the middle look like a roacher

"double d what's are these?" Nazz asks

"Well from this database the two cubes seems to be bloks and the smaller one is a Kankrelat" Double d said "All right Ed and Rolf take on the blok and Nazz handle the kankrelat" double d said as the two boys ran towards the monsters while nazz simpliles slices the kankrelet and sits down on a nearby rock.

Back on earth the gang reached the adandon nasa center

"All right s-s-s-sockhead we're here now w-w-w-what?" Eddy asks over the phone

"Take the blue cord that attached to a computer then hook it up to the laptop" double d said

"J-j-j hurry up it feels like the C-c-c-de-sac getting c-c-c-colder" Eddy said before he falls to the floor and the phone

"Eddy?Eddy?" Double d yells in concern as he pulls up a window showing a temputure of peach creek which was 19 degress

Back on Lyoko what the trio didn't know was a second Kankrelet was watching and seeking up towards nazz while Ed and Rolf was battling the two Bloks Ed had 35lp and Rolf had 75lp left while nazz still had all her's the blok facing Ed had 10lp left

"Rolf has had enough of this nonsense" rolf shouts as he scales a nearby wall and performs a backflip and lands on top of the monster and pierces the monster with his sword causing the monster to exploded

"way to go rolf" Nazz said as rolf turns around and sees the Kankrelet charges its attack

"Nazz girl look out" rolf yells as nazz then sees the laser coming towards her but a voice was heard as a pink blast destroys the attack and the monster the two looks over to see a girl with wings and a pink outfit flying to them

"Looks like you guys need some help"the girl said while the two was focusing on her Ed finally defeats the monster

"who are you?" nazz asks

"I am Alieta, Princess of Lyoko and i could help you out against X.A.N.A the one who's attacking your world" Alieta said as sheled the group for what seems an hour to a open field where nothing could be found but a large tower with a red arura

"Just give me a few minutes and then lauch the return to the past process" Alieta said but before she could make it towards the towards a sound was heard behind them and a large black ball was rolling it way towards them

"What's that?" Nazz asks but before double d could search for it alieta already gave the information

"It's a Megatank one of X.A.N.A's most powerful monster" Hold him out while i'll deactivate the tower" Alieta said as she runs towards the tower

"I ed shall defeat this mutant ball" Ed yells as he charges towards the monster,but the monster quicklies charges and finished charging a launches a hornetonzal line blast which hits Ed and depletes his life points to 0

"Oh no Ed" Nazz said as the megatank then charges its energy again as it facing rolf and tries to dothe same for rolf but at the last second Rolf drew his swords and uses it to block the blast but his life points was then depleted to 0

Meanwhile inside Alieta walks in and she bends her head back and starts to leviate towards the tower. Once she does she places her hand on a screen that spelled her named the wrote the names "Code...Lyoko" Soon the window on double d's screen that show the tempature in peach creek was rising slowly

"Yes she did it now return to the past NOW!" Double d said as a large bubble engulps peach creek and its surronding areas and the day resets the day

Once double d opened his eyes he quickly rush out of bed and opens his window to see that the sun was peeking over the horizon as the birds was chriping

* * *

Next time Runaway Bus


	4. Chapter 4

Code Edoko Episode 3-Runaway Bus pt 1

Peach Creek Jr. High bus loop

About nearly 250 students were all waiting to aboard the bus but it it not the eds nor Rolf was on or in the line

"All right,all right everyone settle down even though this a large number of students to take care of so settle down or you will miss this field trip to Wet n' Wild" a man said with a bullhorn that man was Coach Hammock who got a job at peach creek as the new coach. Meanwhile Double d was watching the entire thing on the third floor science room with Eddy,Ed and Rolf and on the board was written "Detention" with underlines

"I can't believe that i missing the biggest field trip all because i pushed Kevin off the diving board into the pool" Eddy complained

"He could of been killed eddy your lucky you didn't go to jail for atempted murder given your bad relationship with him" Double d explained

"W atever" Eddy said a he pulls out a textbook and starts his homework

"Wow eddy you actully doing your homework?" Double d said surprised

"Watever" Eddy said as he read his assiments then turns his head towards rolf

"Hey rolfy what'cha in for" Eddy asks

"Rolf has been sentenced to one hour in this place for bring my cattle on school ground" Rolf said when the teacher Ms. Robins comes in

"All right student take your seats detention has started now since half of the teachers and staff are gone here's what's going to happen you four are going to put all of the students letters to their lockers and if you don't come back in 2 hours then you all will be suspended" Ms. Robins said as the four all grab the giant pile of letters and upstairs

Meanwhile on Lyoko a see through of a sector that looks like a derset all the way to and tower being activated gaining a red aura

after 65mins of driving the buses decided it to take break to full up on gas a outlit nearby fuses out and a black smoke appear and enters the bus and the headlights shows X.A.N.A symbols

"All right every back on the bus back on the bus" Coach Hammock said before the driver could put the key in the bus the engiene started running he freezes for a second the shrugged his shoulders as everyone got back on the bus and drove off not knowning the danger they are in

Back in the hallways Ms. Robins was watching the four kids d and eddy puts the paper in the lockers while ed and rolf holds them when double d laptop suddenly went off

"Uh eddy we got a promble" double d whispered quiet enough for only ed,rolf and eddy to hear

"Yeah this guy named derek thompson is getting a hometown hero award just for saving this kid" eddy complained

"No its xana we need to go to the factory and figure out what xana's up to" double d said

"Ok here the deal me and ed will distract ms. robins while you and rolf head over to the factory we'll meet up later" Eddy said as eddy and ed took out several water ballons and "nailed " ms. robins and starts to run

"Catch us if you can teach" Eddy said as he and ed gets further and further as a coupe seconds later ms. robins turns to double d and rolf

"You 2 can go home while your friends will get the maximum punishments" ms. robins said as she took off for ed and eddy while double d and rolf head for the scanners

* * *

yeah so this part is now up and i introduced 2 new Oc's

Coach Hammock is similar to Jim who was a coach amd many others things that he never talked about. Hammock already dealt with the cul-de-sac kids (mostly eddy and ed) and he is more strict on them than other students

Ms. robins is similar to ms. hertz who is scienze teacher also dislike eddy and ed mostly because of their pranks and their inabillity to focus in class

Note: Derek thompson isn't just a person but an author here on fanfiction but he hasn't made any stories i will tell when his first story is out


End file.
